Birthday
by Eternal Enchanting
Summary: "Happy birthday, Valkyrie."


"Happy birthday, Stephanie!"

Valkyrie beamed at her parents, hugging each of them happily. She hadn't had much of a party this year, for that she was grateful. No awkward moments trying to strike up a conversation with people she really had no interest in knowing. No, this year it had just been her and her parents. There had been cake, presents, and no milk. It had, overall, been a great day.

She bid her parents goodnight as she climbed up the stairs to her bed, her gifts in one had while the other was clamped against her mouth in a trying to be believable yawn. It was only 9 after all. She was glad that she could use all the excitement as an excuse for wanting to retire early.

She managed one last wave before vanishing from her parent's line of sight. She allowed herself to grin happily as she checked the time on her phone. Only a couple minutes left. She hurried to her room. She carefully placed her presents on her desk before walking over to her mirror. She tapped it quickly then stepped back to allow herself to walk out of it.

"Just lie in bed and pretend to sleep, alright?" Valkyrie ordered. The reflection nodded in understanding as it climbed in between her sheets and closed it's eyes. It slowed it's breathing and began to emit a soft snore-like sound. Valkyrie took a moment to appreciate the benefits of magic before hearing a knock on her window.

Valkyrie rushed over to open the window. She grinned at the skeleton standing before her. He tilted his head and she knew he was smiling back. Skulduggery stepped back on the small ledge slightly, holding his hand out to help her climb out. Valkyrie stepped carefully onto the ledge, turning slightly to shut the window softly behind her. Skulduggery wrapped one arm around her waist and they both allowed themselves to fall. Skulduggery slowed their decent and they landed on the ground gently.

Skulduggery led the way to the Bentley which was parked a few blocks away. He opened the door for her before getting in himself. When they were both settled, he turned the key in the ignition and the car jumped to life.

"Did you have a good time with your parents?" Skulduggery asked her as he pulled away from the curb. Valkyrie nodded happily.

"Yep. My mum got me some new clothes and my dad got me a paint-ball gun," She smiled mischievously. Skulduggery chuckled. "Where are we going?"

"China's," Skulduggery answered, taking a left. "I haven't been over there since they've decorated, so expect anything."

Valkyrie frowned slightly. "I hope Tanith didn't go overboard. China'll get upset if she has to clean up her entire library after."

"I wouldn't worry about that much," Skulduggery said. "She'll probably make Tanith clean it up herself." Valkyrie smiled and nodded in agreement. "I have yet to say this, by the way. Happy birthday, Valkyrie."

She smiled. "Thanks. I can't believe I'm 13. It's been almost a year since we became partners."

Skulduggery nodded. "That it has. One long, annoying year," Skulduggery laughed when she hit him. "Kidding, of course, dear Valkyrie. So tell me, how does it feel to finally be a teenager?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "Not that different, really. Just feels like any other day, you know?"

Skulduggery hummed in understanding as he pulled put to China's building. "You'll get there. It'll just probably take a while."

"Yeah, like right up until my 14th birthday," She grumbled as she climbed out of the car. Skulduggery stopped her as she began to walk to the building. He gently tugged her over to his side of the car, where he reached in and grabbed a small box from a compartment next to the radio. He handed it to her.

Valkyrie looked up at him and he gave her an encouraging nod, so she opened the box. She let out a short, surprised gasp before picking the bracelet up off the soft white felt it was resting on. She couldn't help but laugh. The bracelet was a simple silver chain that she could tell wouldn't be too snug or too loose on her wrist. There were three charms on the bracelet. One was a golden detective's badge that read 'Jr. Detective' while the second was a black rectangle with the words 'Partners with Skulduggery Pleasant' in light blue. The third was a white skull with two small black stones for the eye sockets. Valkyrie held it out to Skulduggery and he fastened it onto her wrist.

"You are so conceited," She laughed as she examined it more. She looked up at him as he tilted his head. He raised his own arm up and pulled his sleeve down to reveal his bony arm. On it dangled a bracelet identical to her own, except instead his charms read 'Detective Extraordinaire' and 'Partners with Valkyrie Cain', and the charm was a small flame. Valkyrie let out an 'aw' sound as Skulduggery rolled his sleeve down. "Thank you Skulduggery," She told him softly as she played with the charms. "I love them. You know you didn't have to get me anything."

Skulduggery humphed. "Of course I did. I couldn't not get my best friend something on her birthday. Besides, now everyone will know you're partners with the most brilliant detective to ever exist. It's the gift that keeps on giving."

"Still, thank you," Valkyrie told him. She hesitated for only a second before reaching her arms around the skeleton for a hug. Skulduggery tilted his head slightly before wrapping his arms around her too.

"Happy birthday, Valkyrie."

**Was that too fluffy? I tried to make it sweet but not romantic. I think I failed...Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
